Enhancing Formulas
This page contains both subjective and objective data to the methods of Enhancing. Note that these tables are done up from the Editor's End-Game point of view, as materials acquired are most consistent at this stage of the game. The secondary objective of Enhancing is also to reduce costs, as the expenditures can get real exorbitant if you're not careful with your planning. Here, we help you look at some ways to enhance wisely, although we do regret we will not be providing an entire database featuring all practical resources, otherwise this list will be inexhaustive. * Ideally, No more than 10x items will be used in each formula. (Some exceptions cannot be helped) * Gold cost will not exceed 2500 Gold with all involved formulae. (Exception of GoW +4 and above) * As cubes can be used interchangeably, players are to factor their own expense when altering all formulae involving cubes. (See below) 1) Lowest cost - Ignores all formulas, going straight with large EXP materials and disregards EXP overflow. 2) Best exp formula - Makes the best use of resources but may cost slightly more. Upgrading Mechanics First, a detail to note is that EXP Cubes are consistently linear in their increment. i.e- Depending on your resources available, you can play around with the cube formulation to reduce costs (ideally) as they are more versatile than wreckage is. * i.e. Switching 6 EXP Cubes (9600) into 2 Adv Cubes (28800) Second, the order of resource choices when more than 5 items are used, are important when working on an extremely tight budget. To explain- Always enhance in a batch of 5 whenever possible, never in bits and pieces. 1) The cost of Formula 1 is higher due to the batch of 5 being enhanced with a higher gold cost at Lv13. 2) The cost of Formula 2 is lesser due to batch enhancing at a lower cost first, then paying a little more for the remaining two pieces. While the cost difference is negligible now, this difference is significant when dealing with 4★+ upgrades and GoW parts. Because of the formulaic complexity involving calculating gold costs, it is often less mentally straining to calculate the best use of EXP resource than try to skimp on gold and give yourselves a headache. Formula Tables Note: In this phase where costs are very low (below 400 Gold), players can feel free to mix and match with their available materials. Feel free to use Small Cubes (4800), but try to keep the EXP Cubes (9600) for the 4★ parts. '''Note: '''Generally in this upgrading phase, the EXP Cube (9600) are put to good use here, but the Adv Cube (28800) should be used sparingly, as it helps reduces costs in 5★ and GoW upgrading, where larger numbers are needed. Note: Your Super EXP Cubes (115200) are well used here. Adv Cubes (28800) are also a welcome addition to reduce costs. The costs here are really exorbitant. You are best advised to follow the formulas for maximal effect. Category:Game Functions Category:Upgrading Category:Equipment Category:Miscellaneous